Disguises (Zayn Malik Fan-Fiction)
by xStylinsonArmyx
Summary: Zayn Malik, He's love with Sarah Taylor, one of his best friends. When finally have the courage to tell her, she accepts him. But what if managment comes into their relationship and tries to ruin it all 'cause they don't 'look good together? Just because she's not famous...What if he is forced to have a fake girlfriend and she falls in love with Zayn? Everything will fall down...


Zayn's POV

I'm ready… it's time for me to tell her 'cause I can't wait anymore. I'm about to tell Sarah that I love her. Sarah is my best friend, we've known each other for some time now. She's beautiful. Her curly brown almost black hair that goes through her body. Her stunning body, her beautiful hazel eyes.. just like mine but brighter. We were all around the bonfire outside of my new flat. It was a bit awkward knowing that all the boys had their beautiful girlfriends in their laps and then Sarah and I were just seated.

"Sarah?" I asked, looking at her nervously.

"Yeah, Zee?" She replied.

"Can we talk in private, please?" I asked.

Sarah nodded and I stuck my hand out for her to take it. She did and we walked in silence up to my bedroom. When we came in, I sat down and she did, also.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I, well, its, uhh, it's hard to, um, say and-" I stuttered and she cut me off.

"I think you're spending too much time with Harry, spit it out" she said. I laughed nervously.

"Iaminlovewithyoubutididntwan ttotellyoubecauseithoughitwo uldruinourfriendship" I said super fast. She gave me a 'WTF?!' look.

"Look, Sarah, I am in love with you… I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would ruin our friendship because you didn't love me back but then I realized that I couldn't live with this secret all my life. So even if you hate me, I will always love you" I said.

She looked shocked. "And I want to show it to you" I said.

I took a guitar and started singing.

"Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
Hold me in your arms

Your heart's against my chest  
Lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as, the wind blows  
So hold me in your arms  
My heart's against your chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you

So hold you close  
To help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love"

I finished. She jumped and hugged me.

"I love you so much, Zayn" she said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

She leaned in and kiss me softly. It was a kiss full of love and want. She pulled away after a few minutes.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Sarah?" I asked. She nodded and pecked my lips.

I took her hand and intertwined our fingers. We went downstairs and everyone started wolf-whistling when they saw our hands.

Then we heard some "Yees" and some "Finally". Sarah blushed. Aww, how cute.

"Did you really expected us to be together?" she asked.

"Oh my God, you are both head over heels for the other… the one who didn't notice would be an idiotic person" Dani said shaking her beautiful blonde hair. We laughed slightly.

Then, Lou wrapped his arms around her stunning girlfriend. "Yeah, even I knew… and you know how oblivious I am to everything around me… pretty much like Nialler" he said resting his chin in Dani's shoulder. Aww, cute couple.

"Yeah, I knew too! Perhaps, we were planning on getting you together" he said. Brooke smacked his boyfriend.

"You weren't supposed to say that, remember?" she said.

"Oops… sorry, babe" he said then pecked her lips. She blushed, I think it was because he called her 'babe'... she's very insecure and I don't think she's used to that name.

"Hey, where's Josh?" I asked.

"He met a new girl and he is pretty much in love so they went on a date" Andrea said. "Yeah, head over heels" Izzy agreed while her greenish blue eyes looked at us.

Then we sat down, Nialler with his guitar and we sang for the rest of the night. I, personally, was happy to finally have the love of my life with me...

Hey, so this is the first chapter and I'm planning on making big chapters:) xx


End file.
